Lucky for Some
by TNMEBD123
Summary: Lacey Turner is horrified when she has to move away from everything she knows to the country. But when she meets Rosalie Hale, a girl who brings a mysterious past with her, her life takes an extrodinary turn...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note: The Twilight characters do not come in till later. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this anyway! **

"Hurry up Lacey!" Mrs Turner called up the stairs to her daughter. "Martin and Jonny are ready and if you don't get down here soon you're going to make them late for school!"

"Coming!" fourteen-year-old Lacey yelled back as she stuffed her homework book into her bag quickly and snatched it off the bed. "Give me two seconds!" It was two minutes later when Lacey was in the car and her mother was driving quickly down the road to school.

"It's just not good enough Lacey" her mother was saying. "You need to get much more responsible. I know that I said you didn't need to take the bus because it was so near the Primary School, but I may still make you catch that bus. I know Kate, Vanessa and Belinda do. Please start being more organised." So Lacey promised, but how was it her fault that one of her twin brothers had stolen her pen so she had been up late doing homework all night and so she had slept in this morning? She was always being blamed for things that didn't go right in her family even if they knew it wasn't her fault. Parents were annoying.

"Have a good day" Mrs Turner smiled as she dropped Lacey off outside school. Lacey trudged through the gate and spotted Kate's thick, long, wavy honey coloured hair and hurried over.

"Lacey!" called Vanessa happily, spotting her first. "We thought you weren't coming. You were nearly late!" The bell rang and so they hurried off to first period English.

That lunch time Lacey and her friends were standing in their favourite place- a small grassy area that was hidden. The girls were pretty sure only they knew about it. So every lunch they came there to practise their dancing. All four girls were dancers and their parents were always joking about the four of them being closer than sisters. But it was true that Lacey and Belinda were often mistaken for twins. Both had identical pale brown, straight hair that fell down to their waist. Vanessa and Kate didn't look at all like them. Vanessa had long hair too, but it was black and Van had to wear it in a plait or it went haywire. Kate had thick wavy golden hair that was the envy of all her friends. Kate's hair was fantastic, especially with her highlights. Lacey knew that the four of them would be friends to the death.

"Hey, are you guys free the weekend after next?" Kate asked as they stood outside the school waiting for Lacey's Mum who always picked them up. "I'm trying to convince my Mum to let me have a sleepover with all you guys. You can come back with me after ballet and go home the next day after netball." Vanessa, Kate and Lacey all thought that was wonderful and Vanessa was keen to have everyone back over at her place for Saturday night, but Belinda was pretty positive her mother wouldn't allow her to do that. Kate promised to try something anyway.

After dropping Kate, Vanessa and Belinda at their houses, Mrs Turner drove Lacey, Jonny and Martin home. When they had eaten afternoon tea and put their bags away, Mrs Turner called them back.

"I have something very exciting to tell you all" she announced. "I have brought a donkey."

"A donkey?!?!" Lacey screeched incredulously. "Mum, our back yard isn't nearly big enough for a donkey. Where is it going to live? Did your brain leave you or something?"

"There won't be any problem with land on our new farm" said Mrs Turner happily.

"WHAT?!?!" Lacey screamed so loudly that Jonny and Martin covered their ears. "We're moving to a FARM?! And you never told me??? Moving? To the country? ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" By this point Jonny and Martin had actually run out of the room Lacey was screaming so.

"Lacey! Calm down" Mrs Turner laughed. "The country isn't bad. We'll have this wonderful big house and huge amounts of land so we can have horses, cows and our donkey. It'll be great fun. And Dad can still go to his job in town, although he'll have to get up very early and won't be coming back until late. And you-"

"Oh, that's alright then" Lacey sighed with relief. "If Dad is still going to his job, I won't have to switch schools. Won't I?"

"Well..." began Mrs Turner uncomfortably. "We've discussed this Lacey, you're father and I, and Dad will be leaving very early, as I have already said. We feel it is better if you just go to the local college."

"No!" Lacey screamed. "How could you do this to me? When I move into the country, what will I do? Where will I go to dance?"

"Oh, I've spoken to Mrs Carmody" said Mrs Turner airily. "She says she'll have an extra hour with you after the Friday ballet class so you won't miss anything. And you can still see your friends in ballet. You just won't go to ballet on Wednesday."

"But still" Lacey groaned. "The country!"

"And you can do your room up whatever way you like it" Mrs Turner continued. "Your father and I will agree on a certain sum of money that you can spend on new furniture and things like that for your new bedroom. Won't that be nice?"

"Are we really moving to the country Mum?" asked Martin, walking back in. "But what about Jonny's asthma? Won't the animals-"

"No!" said Jonny proudly. "Because horses don't. And I went with Mum to see the donkey and I didn't get asthma from that either. Ha!"

"Brilliant" snapped Lacey. "Just what I need. Moving to the country. Moving from civilisation. Everyone wants that don't they?" And she marched out of the room.

"Hello?" said Vanessa into her cellphone.

"Van! OHMYGOD, Van, you will so not believe what has just happened!"

"Lacey? Is that you? Tell me! What has happened?"

"This is officially the worst day of my life. So far. I have a lot of bad days to come. Van, I'm moving to the COUTNRY!"

Vanessa screamed so loudly that Lacey sprang away from the phone, dropping it on the floor. "No way" she gasped.

"Yes way" Lacey said grimly back. "I'm switching schools and everything. Apparently we're going to get this new house and everything. The only good thing about it is that I get to give my room a makeover. But Mum did say that she had to decide on the budget. I probably will get enough money to buy one piece of furniture. But I can keep my bed. I don't need a bigger bed than that one. But maybe a new duvet will be nice. To match the new walls and curtains I'll get. And a big dressing table, desk and bookshelf. And a way better CD player. Hopefully my room will be huge so there'll be a place I can practise dancing. But this is horrible Van. You have to save me."

"I can't" said Vanessa. "Your parents have already made up their minds. We can't help you. Well, we can help you, but we can't save you.

"Brilliant" Lacey repeated herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is so not happening to you! Your parents have no right to take away your dance career!" was Belinda's response when Vanessa and Lacey told the other two about Lacey moving. Belinda was furious with Lacey's parents for ruining her dancing. Because Lacey had pointed out, who wanted to spend two hours dancing one night when you could spread it out? If Lacey needed something checked when she was practising, she would have to wait until the next week's lesson. She couldn't even get one of the others to help her. Vanessa was furious with Lacey's parents for taking Lacey- Lacey, the girl who loved cities- away to the country, away from her friends. Vanessa needed Lacey by her. Kate hadn't said anything. This was because she was green with envy. Kate was the one who wanted to live in the country, who went horse riding every second week at this farm place where she boarded her horse. Kate was envious and she couldn't understand why Lacey did not want to go. If it was her, there would be no stopping her. But, this wasn't her. It was Lacey.

"Can we come with you when you go see your new house?" Kate asked. Oh, Lacey was so lucky!

"If Mum will let you" Lacey agreed. "And we can talk about my horrible new house afterwards."

"Let's research about the country" said Belinda eagerly who liked doing things properly. "Then at least Lacey will be prepared for what she gets."

"Come round to my place after dancing this Friday" Kate said. "My parents are both working late so they won't mind. We can use my computer." So it was decided.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It says here that it rains in the country nearly all the time" Lacey moaned, reading what was written on the computer screen. In truth, that was not what it said. Lacey was exaggerating. But still, it was true that the website promised lots of rain and overcast days.

"The sun is good" Lacey moaned. "I can't go to the country. I'll lose my tan!" Her friends moaned sympathetically. Well, Belinda and Vanessa did. Kate was staring longingly at the picture of the farm and sighed.

"Ooh, Lacey, you are so lucky" she said. The others glared at her. "I mean, like, the country isn't all bad. You can learn to horse ride. You guys all liked the lesson you had with me when you came that time."

"Yeah, but that was with you" Lacey pointed out. "Not without you."

"Hey, at least you get to have a room makeover" said Vanessa as cheerfully as she could while planning how she could murder Lacey's parents. "That'll be cool."

"Yeah" muttered Lacey "cool."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You want a pale blue and silver theme?" asked Vanessa. "And your parents have already bought the blue paint and silver carpet?"

"Yep" said Lacey happily. "Well, they've ordered the carpet, but they bought the paint. It's this ultra pale blue and it will look so cool with silver. And I found this place where you can order their stuff online and I can get some silver sheets and this blue duvet cover which is exactly the same shade as my walls. I can also get these silver curtains. I'm going to try finding a matching desk and bookcase after school today."

"What about a dressing table?" asked Belinda.

"I've worked it all out" said Lacey. "I'll keep my old one- I only got it recently and I like it- and I'll get a blue cushion to cover my stool so that matches and Mum found some silver lace that I can use to cover the top of my dressing table so that will match my room too."

"Cool" said Kate. How come Lacey was so lucky?

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You're kidding!" Lacey shrieked. "We're not going to live here?" Vanessa, Belinda and Kate were stating opened-mouthed and aghast at Lacey's new house. The house itself was actually great- if this house was in the city, all her friends would be green with envy. Kate still was. It was huge, and Lacey's new bedroom was bigger than the one she had previously owned. It was the outside that bugged them.

Nothing to be seen but grass- and in front of Lacey's house it was grass and dirt because her mother was going to be doing some gardening around there. Her backyard was a series of paddocks fenced off from each other with wire propped up on wood along the ground. It wasn't the prettiest sight ever.

"Isn't the house wonderful?" sighed Mrs Turner happily.

"Yep" agreed Lacey. "If you're definition of wonderful is ghastly."

Mrs Turner hadn't heard. "...and we'll be building new stables so that the horses, cows and donkeys will be able to have shelter and everything and I'll be doing lots of gardening so soon the place will be all brightened up with flowers and we'll be sorting out your new room soon. Fantastic, don't you think."

"I've never heard anything more wonderful in my life" said Lacey and went to sit in the car with her friends.

"You'll die" said Vanessa, squinting into the distance. "Did you know that your _neighbours_ are not in walking distance? Your _neighbours_. It's atrocious."

"You are so lucky" sighed Kate, and then stopped because she saw the look on all her friends' faces. "I mean, she has a cool house and a really big bedroom, right?" she hastily added.

"This is so not fair!" moaned Lacey. "Guys, how am I supposed to survive?"

"Horse riding is fun" supplied Kate. "And you'll get some new friends at your new school- I mean, there'll be lots of girls at a school that goes from Year One to Year Twelve. You'll probably be allowed to get away with a lot while you're going through the 'moving and settling in' stage, so make it work to your advantage."

"You can come stay every weekend" said Belinda. "We'll wait while you have your extra lesson and you can stay Friday and Saturday night and go home Sunday afternoon. That way you hardly have to think about the country because you'll be at school and thinking of other things. You'll make new friends Lacey. Just don't forget us!"

"Forget you guys? Impossible!" Lacey found herself laughing. "No one can ever replace you guys. Who's going to make me laugh the way you can, Belinda when I'm in the country trudging around in the rain and avoiding cow muck?"

"Your new friends" answered Belinda. Belinda had an answer for everything. Well, so did Kate and Vanessa usually, but Belinda's answer was usually the only logical one. "Come on, Lacey, Kate's right. Make this work to your advantage. Try to have fun. We really did enjoy horse riding when we all went, so you can get regular horse riding lessons and everything. Your friends will probably go horse riding too."

"Yeah, but first I have to get new friends" Lacey pointed out.

"You will" insisted Vanessa. "Hey, next weekend Mum is taking me shopping. You guys should all come too. It'll be our last weekend together before Lacey moves. Your parents will give you money, right?"

"Vanessa, next weekend is the 24th of January. Lacey's not going until the 30th" said Belinda.

"Yeah, but she's leaving on the Saturday morning. There won't be time to do anything except for saying goodbye. It's so sad."

"You think you've got it bad, try living in my life" said Lacey glumly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"We'll call EVERY day."

"We'll NEVER forget you."

"And you can come and stay EVERY weekend." Lacey tried to smile at her best friends, which was quite hard when what she wanted to do was cry.

"You'll make lots of new friends at your school. It'll be huge and you'll have all these high quality things. You're so lucky" said Kate. "Why can't I move to the country?"

"Because you'll die like Lacey" snapped Vanessa. Why couldn't Kate be a bit more considerate? Sure, she wanted to move to the country, but she also knew that Lacey didn't. Instead of moaning about how lucky Lacey was, she should try to be a bit more supportive.

"Lacey won't die" Belinda sighed. "She'll talk to us on the phone every day and she'll come stay with us every weekend. At school she'll make some fabulous new friends who will help her take her mind of things, but she'll never forget us because her new friends will all be country friends and she'll miss the town too." It was a speech Belinda had been perfecting over the weeks Lacey was preparing to move.

'"Lacey, come on, we're going!" Mrs Turner called from the car. Lacey scowled. They were about to drive away from her whole life and her mother wouldn't even let her say goodbye to her friends. Parents were evil.

"Bye guys" she managed to choke out. "I'll really miss you."

"Bye Lacey!"

"We'll miss you too."

"Bye. You WILL survive."

"I'll call later, OK? Bye for now."

"Lacey!" Mr Turner honked the car horn.

"Bye!" Lacey called to her friends one last time as she ran to the car. "Don't forget me!" They shook their heads, waving and yelling goodbye. Mrs Turner was jabbering away happily about the country.

"...and we've fixed up all your bedrooms now so you can sort out all your new stuff into them when we get there and everything, and I've planted some flowers so soon our house will have flowers around it and it will all be lovely. Oh, and I've talked to Craig Benton and he says to bring you children over to his horse riding stables sometime soon so you can learn to horse ride and get your own horse and maybe even start pony club..." Mrs Turner jabbered on, but Lacey didn't listen. Why couldn't her family understand she didn't want to move to the country? At least she could still go dancing and start some jazz as well as ballet now, but still, what was wrong with their old house? What was the point in moving to the country?

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you!" Mrs Turner was still talking. "Because we needed some money we advertised our house as a place people can come and board with us. A family has already requested out house for their daughter to stay at for a while." Lacey perked up. Maybe this girl would be her friend if she was staying in her house.

"...alie Hale is her name and she's seventeen...no, sixteen...well, I'm not sure, seventeen or sixteen anyway. Her family is splitting up and until her father can build his new house somewhere, the girl needed somewhere to stay, so..." Well, thought Lacey, she's close to my age anyway. Just two or three years age difference.

When they arrived at the house (Lacey still refused to call it home) Lacey didn't even try and help unpack the things that were in the car. The moving van had pulled up outside, but Lacey ran straight into her bedroom. It looked so different from the last time she had seen it. The walls were pale blue, the carpet gleaming silver. And it actually was silver too, not some shiny gray stuff. When all her new stuff was in, it would maybe be a good room. I wonder where that Hale girl is going to sleep Lacey thought as she looked around her room. They had a spare bedroom on the bottom floor, but maybe Lacey would be expected to share a room with her. Lacey did want to have another girl to talk to, but she did not want to share a room with that girl. Her room wasn't _that_ big.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Our next door neighbour has kindly invited us to dinner" Mrs Turner announced one evening. "We'll take the car because it is simply too far to walk. Come on everyone, chop, chop!"

Mr Frederickson lived on a farm and one look at him Lacey knew to give up hope that he had a daughter her age. He might have a great-granddaughter her age, but she certainly wasn't living with him. He had made them vegetable soup for dinner, not something that Lacey would normally have eaten.

Mr Fred saw the look on her face as she began to eat the disgusting clump of vegetable mush. "Humph" he snorted. "You kids today think that just because something isn't normal to you you shouldn't like it. Huh!" He glared at Lacey. "You're not the type of girl for the country" he glared at her. "Weak. No guts. As soon as one little thing goes wrong, she'll start bawling her eyes out." There was nothing weak about the look Lacey gave him.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The 7th of February brought the first day of school at Hillside Creek School. Groaning, Lacey pulled herself out of bed at seven-thirty and got dressed into her new jeans, top and jersey. Then she trudged downstairs tiredly to have breakfast.

"Why do we have to get up in the middle of the night?" she groaned.

"Middle of the night?" Mrs Turner laughed. "You'll have to get up at this time every school day my girl. Hurry up now, or you'll miss the bus."

"That sounds good to me" said Lacey.

"I'll translate that for you" said Mrs Turner. "Lacey, hurry up!"

An hour later Lacey was on the bus and watching the countryside trundle past her through the window. Fifteen minutes later the bus stopped and the straggle of children filed out. Lacey flicked her hair and set off to find someone to talk to. None of the girls around were her age. There were boys tearing around on a rugby field, some others kicking a ball to each other about to play a game of soccer. There was a swimming pool and a netball court. Vanessa would be envious. Lacey's old school had no swimming pool which was greatly grumbled at during the summer. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Lacey milled around with some other boys her own age when the bell rang. They walked into the building with 'College' over the door. Lacey followed them in through one of the two doors. A strict looking woman smiled at her when she came in.

"You must be Lacey Turner" she said. Lacey nodded. "Welcome to the class. I'm Mrs Allegan, your teacher. Do you have all your things in your bag? Good. We encourage the children to keep all their things in their bag and get out the things they need every lesson. Just bring your bag with you." And she led Lacey to some desks in the middle of the classroom, although no one was sitting in the desks behind. There were two chairs behind each large desk.

"Scott, Miles" said Mrs Allegan to the boys sitting in front of her. "This is Lacey. She's new to our class. Because she's in Year ten I expect you to make her feel welcome. Take your seat Lacey."

"Mrs Allegan," began Lacey who was very confused, "where's the rest of Year Ten?" One of the boys grinned. "We're it" he laughed.

"You want to know if there are any girls your age I suppose?" queried Mrs Allegan. There had to be! "I'm afraid not. Year Nine, Eight and Seven are all boys too. Mandy and Kiria are in Year Six. They're the girls closest to your age I'm sorry. Well, get on with your work. English, Lacey, work from Page 2." Lacey was numb with shock when she sat down. The girls closest to her age where ten years old. There was a four year age difference between them. Obviously there would be no school netball team and Lacey wouldn't be making friends with many people.

_I won't cry she_ told herself. _Mr Fred can laugh all he likes. I won't cry. _

She started working on the English lesson. It was pretty simple stuff. When she did English she had to really think about it instead of just knowing the answer almost immediately. She finished the activity before Scott or Mills or whatever his name was did.

During Interval, Lacey walked outside. What was she supposed to do now? She wandered over to the netball courts and practised shooting some goals like she had sometimes done at school, but it wasn't the same without Vanessa, Belinda and Kate shouting out enthusiastically while she took a shot. It was dull and boring. A few younger girls were watching her, clearly not willing to approach her but wanting to use the netball courts. Lacey smiled at them, threw one of them the ball and walked away. Great. Fifteen minutes left to do nothing.

Lacey wandered around back to the rugby field where Scott and Mills (Mills, Miles?) and some other Year Nine boys were playing rugby. Lacey didn't get what they were doing, so she just sat beside the field, looking like she was perfectly content doing nothing. But Scott noticed her and started jeering.

"Come play rugby with us!" he challenged, his face smirking as if he knew Lacey would refuse. "Or are you too chicken? Too afraid to get your clothes dirty?"

"I wouldn't play rugby with a thickhead like you" Lacey replied venomously. "And if you were playing netball, you wouldn't have a chance against me." The boys laughed at her.

"We could beat you at anything!" yelled one of them. "Why don't you come show us just how good you are at rugby?"

"I don't play rugby" Lacey said. "Oh, sorry! You don't understand me do you? I...don't...play...rugby. Got it?"

"So what are you going to do then?" challenged Mills. Miles? Mills? Oh, who cared?

"This!" said Lacey, seized with sudden inspiration. She leant forward, wrenched the rugby ball out of Scott's grasp and ran. She ran faster than she ever her in her life. She wasn't world's best runner, but now she ran super fast. Lacey could hear their footsteps running after her as she ran down the field, but she didn't stop to get a goal. She ran right past the try line and up the steps to where all the school buildings were, the boys hammering after her.

She ran right by the building, but the boys had split up. A group of them had come around one side of the building, the others followed her. She was trapped, but she stood to face right ahead of her so she had the option of running to one side. But the boys spread out in a semi circle around her.

"Give me the ball" said Scott, holding out his hand.

"Eat cowpat!" Lacey snapped, clutching the ball tighter.

"Give me the ball, or we'll take it off you" he threatened, stepping closer. He was now in spitting distance.

"Get lost!" Lacey yelled, thrusting up her leg into a jazz kick so that her foot contacted his face, just under his chin. Scott went sprawling across the concrete and landed in a surprised heap. It was lucky for Lacey that one of the teachers came over just then to tell them off.

"You all know the rules!" he snapped. "No rugby in this area. Keep it down on the field. Off you all go!" So Lacey and the boys walked back down to the field, Lacey still holding the ball.

"Hey, you're fast. For a girl" said Scott, massaging his chin.

"And you're an absolute dork, even for a boy" Lacey assured him.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How was your day Lacey?" Mrs Turner asked as Lacey at her afternoon tea that day after school. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Lacey found her voice rising. "What did I do? I PLAYED RUGBY ALL LUNCHTIME! And those stupid boys yelled at me every time I did something wrong and I've never seen a game of idiot rugby in my life!"

"Well, why didn't you talk to the girls?" Mrs Turner asked, wondering why her daughter hadn't thought of this if she didn't want to play rugby.

"There aren't any" Lacey sobbed. "The girls closest to my age are ten years old! What am I supposed to do at school during interval and lunch? I'm never playing rugby again!"

"Play with the other girls" said Mrs Turner. "It doesn't matter that they're younger than you. They won't play rugby. I saw some netball courts when I went to see your principal to enrol you in that school. Go play netball with the girls."

"They're not even in my class" said Lacey. "There's no point playing netball with little kids anyway. I'll be so much better than them so it won't be challenging. It won't be fun if it's not challenging. The country sucks. Majorly."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the weeks went on Lacey learnt to play rugby. It was no easy task. She had to play to their rules and do well enough to help her team. Scott played rugby all the time so the team with him in it always won. There was no doubt about it. Lacey didn't think she did much to help her team, but they were all ecstatic to have another player. They thought that the fact it was now four on three they would have a better chance.

"We were so good!" said Miles enthusiastically at the end of one lunch hour when they had got two passes in before Lacey got tackled by Scott. Mental Note: STAY AWAY FROM SCOTT. Lacey thought she would only call her team 'good' when there were a couple of girls added and they won a game for once. Nothing must interesting happened until one day a few weeks after Lacey started school.

They were all sitting at their desks finishing off their English work when the door opened and every head turned to see a girl standing in the doorway.

"Wow" muttered Scott.

'Wow' pretty much summed up the girl in Lacey's opinion. She was tall and looked about seventeen. She looked stunning in ultra high black heels and fancy jeans. Her jacket showed off her slim figure, her scarlet nails matched her lips perfectly, her topaz eyes stood out when outlined with eyeliner and mascara. She had thick blonde hair that feel halfway down her back and large loopy earring dangled from her ears.

"Ah yes" said Mrs Allegan looking up at the girl. "Class, this is Rosalie Hale. She'll be joining our class. Rosalie, you're seat is at the back beside Lacey." She indicated to Lacey and the girl walked over, her heels tapping against the wooden floor. There was a look of disguised disgust on her face that gave Lacey hope. Maybe this girl didn't like the country and would just want to do things like talking. No more rugby! "Get on with your work class" Mrs Allegan commanded and came up to Rosalie to tell her what to do. When Mrs Allegan had gone out of the room, everyone began talking. All the boys turned in their seats to get a better look at the stunning girl who had joined their class.

"Hi" Lacey said. "I'm Lacey." The girl looked at her. "I'm Rosalie" she said and turned back to her work. Friendly. Suddenly the girl pulled a cellphone out of her pocket, flicked it open and started reading a text message.

"You're not allowed cell phones in class" said Scott breathlessly, still staring at her. Rosalie shot him a killer glance and started texting. But when Mrs Allegan walked back in, the phone was hidden under her desk. Lacey raised her eyebrows at Rosalie who gave her a glance that said 'please don't tell.' Lacey shrugged and turned back to her work.

Interval. Lacey tried talking to Rosalie again and this time it worked.

"Where is everyone?" Rosalie asked, turning to Lacey.

"This is everyone" Lacey said. "Everyone in our class at least. Nobody was away today."

"Oh" said Rosalie glumly. "I just thought there might be some girls who are my age."

"The girls nearest to my age are ten" I told her. "They're four years younger than me. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, nearly eighteen."

"Well, you're only three years older than me."

"Lucky me" Rosalie said sarcastically, rolling her marvellous eyes. Lacey tried to make conversation again.  
"Why did you move?"

"Because Carlisle is getting a new house built and I needed somewhere to stay and this was the only possible place. Trust me; coming here was not my choice."

"Neither is it mine" Lacey muttered. "Who's Carlisle?"

"My father."

"You call your father Carlisle?"

"Why not?" Lacey didn't have to answer because at that moment Rosalie reached into her pocket and brought out her cellphone again. She must have it on vibrate because someone was ringing her.

"Hey Em" she said. "How's life? My life? I don't have a life. Living in the country does NOT count as a life. Yes, it IS that bad. Sure. SERIOUSLY! Yes, that would be so totally cool. OK. You do that. How are Jazz and Edward and Alice? Oh, OK. Love you too. Bye."

"You know, you're not allowed cellphones or make-up at this school" Lacey told her.

"The boy with the blonde hair already told me that" she snapped.

"I know, but seriously, if Mrs Allegan sees you with a phone she'll flip. Actually she'll probably let you off once, but keep it out of her sight unless you want it confiscated. She'll take it off you."

"She won't see it" said Rosalie certainly. "But I'm keeping it with me. I want to be able to answer the phone if Emmett rings."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, but he didn't want to go with Carlisle, so..."

"Carlisle?"

"My foster father. Um, yeah..." Rosalie tried to explain, seeing the utterly confused look on Lacey's face. "Jasper and I are twins and Alice is our younger sister and our parents died in a car crash when we were eight and Esme- she's our aunt, she took us in. Emmett and Edward are brothers and orphans and they were adopted by Carlisle because he's their uncle or something. Alice and Bella were just kind of adopted for no particular reason and yeah. And then Carlisle and Esme split up and I had to go with Carlisle and I had to come here because of Carlisle's stupid house and I really want to go home because I don't belong here!"

"That makes two of us" Lacey muttered. "Hey, that's weird. So you and your boyfriend _live _together? Random!"

"Why is it random?" asked Rosalie. "Lots of people live with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Like Jasper and Alice and Edward and Bella." Lacey had no answer to that, so just stayed quiet, but she thought it was quite weird how her family were all in love with each other_ and_ lived together. "Anyway, I'm going home as soon as I can" Rosalie said as the bell rang. "How I'm going to survive until then I don't know!"

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Come on Lacey, Rosalie, come play rugby!" Scott called, his eyes never moving off Rosalie. Lacey shook her head. Playing rugby was not her thing and she only did it because she had no other alternative except walk around by herself. But now that Rosalie talked to her, she did not have to play rugby. Rosalie probably only talked to her because there was no one her own age to talk to, but it was still better than playing idiot rugby.

"Definitely not!" Rosalie said disgustedly. "Boys are so weird." Lacey laughed while the boys scowled but they went away.

"Where's your brother? And Alice isn't she your sister? Why didn't you go with them?" Lacey asked.

"Well, Alice wanted to go to boarding school and when Carlisle and Esme split up, Alice went with Carlisle and he let her go to boarding school because we needed somewhere for Alice and I to go, but he wouldn't let me go because it was too expensive apparently to send two kids there so Alice got lucky. Jasper lives with Esme in our house with Emmett, Edward and Bella."

"Why didn't you go with your aunt? Or at least stay with her while your house was being built?" Lacey thought all these solutions were quite obvious if Rosalie didn't want to live in the country. If Lacey had any other option she would be grabbing it and never letting go.

"It's complicated" Rosalie said, but before Lacey could assure her she could keep up, Rosalie's cellphone rang and Rosalie talked to Emmett for the rest of the lunch hour. That left Lacey to think about Rosalie and ponder about her and wonder why she seemed to be keeping so much of her life a secret. Why had she moved to the country? Why had she chosen her uncle who she wasn't related to over her aunt who had taken her in when she was eight? Why had she chosen to leave the people who she wanted to be with and come to a place she really did not want to be in? One thing was clear- Rosalie Hale was a very mysterious person.


End file.
